Sweet Tooth
by PoeticallyCryptic
Summary: It's through everyday interactions and inquires, through mistakes and surprises, that one truly begins to understand another. A 100-Drabble Set. In no particular order. ByakuranxOC
1. Coordination

**A/N****: I seem to have found a new love for drabbles and little snip-its of a larger story. My muse is engrained in this style, I think. I haven't abandoned any of my other stories, so no worries.****  
**

**Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**********Sweet Tooth  
**

**********Prompt:**** Coordination**—_ n. _balanced and effective interaction of movement, actions, etc.******  
**

Aynai wasn't the most coordinated of people. She wasn't a graceful beauty, who flitted along the marble floors. In fact, she was almost the exact opposite.

She found herself becoming intimate with the floor more and more lately, and being none too quiet about it. Heads would poke out of various rooms whenever she succumbed to her clumsy fate and papers went flying.

She caused more problems then Irie liked.

Really.

He never understood why Byakuran kept her around.


	2. Preparation

**A/N: Aynai is pronounced [_ah-nigh_] with _nigh_ ending with the same sound as _sigh._  
**

******Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**********Sweet Tooth  
**

**Prompt:**** Preparation **_- n. _any proceeding, experience, or the like considered as a mode of preparing for the future.

Brown eyes glanced at the stack of papers in her hand uneasily. Aynai knew that these documents were supposed to be handed into Byakuran quickly, but half way down the hall, she realized she wasn't prepared to face the boss of the Millefiore Family.

Every time she came face to face with the immaculately white-clad individual, she was stunned into silence by the sheer intensity of his person - cleverly hidden by his sing-song tone and "cheerful" smile.

He radiated danger. It wasn't the first time Aynai contemplated why she joined the Family in the first place.

Arriving at his door, she took a moment to encourage herself to take a step inside.

"Ah. You're late, Aynai-_chan_."

Turns out, she wasn't as prepared as she thought.


	3. Wine

**********A/N:************ I'm working hard to try and keep Byakuran in character. Shoichi is easy, Byakuran is a bit more complex. I love writing about him, though.  
**

**********Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**************Sweet Tooth  
**

**Prompt:**** Wine** -_ n._ the juice, fermented or un-fermented, of various other fruits or plants, used as a beverage, sauce, etc ; a dark reddish color.

Byakuran didn't favor alcoholic beverages very much. He found them too bitter - not sweet enough - for his tastes.

But every once in a while, he decided to humor the Italian tradition of a simple glass of red wine to relax.

Sometimes he could even imagine that he enjoyed it. It became part of his game. He even added marshmallows to drown out the excessively bitter taste.

It didn't always work.

He didn't know why he bothered. He never was one for tradition.

Yet he found himself distracted from the stingy taste whenever Aynai happened to enter his room. He'd gaze into her dark, burgundy eyes - so much like the color of red wine - and the beverage slowly started to seem that much sweeter.


	4. Serendipity

**********A/N************: Slowly, but surely fleshing my ideas out. I have a lot of inspiration. Some reviews would be nice, so that I know that these don't completely suck.  
**

**********Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**************Sweet Tooth**

******************************Chapter 4: Serendipity  
**

Aynai spent a good portion of her time breathing down Shoichi's neck. Not for any particular reason, mind you. She just liked how easily it was to get underneath his skin.

He claimed that in that particular aspect, Byakuran and her were similar. Aynai wasn't completely sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

But the ethical side of it never bothered her.

At least that's what she believed when she poked her head into Shoichi's room on a lazy afternoon.

"Shoichi-_kun_?" Silence met her inquiry. "Hm, I guess I'll just wait for him."

As she floundered about Shoichi's room, her thoughts traveled to Byakuran. The alleged boss of the Millfiore Family was shrouded in perpetual mystery.

Aynai's main duty was nothing less than a delivery girl for the hard workers of the Millfiore base.

She hadn't seen Byakuran in a while since her transfer to Merone Base in Japan. Aynai was forced to believe her transfer was due to her troublesome and clumsy nature.

"I'm getting better," she mumbled, propping herself on Shoichi's desk. She felt the push of a button and jumped in fright as the screen on Shoichi's desk came to life.

A recording of Byakuran popped up, the red blinking circle in the top right corner gave Aynai the time to calm her heart down after realizing that she wasn't facing the boss of her family alone.

"Sho-_chan, _one last thing. Keep an eye on Aynai-_chan_, will you? She's such a clumsy thing, I'd hate for a cutie like her to get hurt ~ "

Naturally the increased speed of her heart was indignation from the subtle insult...

Naturally.

* * *

**Serendipity** - _n._ an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident.


	5. Proximity

**A/N:**** Thank you Kiwitarts for your reviews! They really do inspire me. I enjoy knowing what readers think, shaping my style to better meet everyone's expectations while retaining a flair of my own. **

**I've always felt that I'm the type of person who can convey more with less words. I have a few longer stories, and they've pretty much been a hit-or-miss. Drabbles force me to get to the point. Haha. I'm not really long-winded (_she says as she types a long author's note_).  
**

**Before I begin, I figure that I'll give myself a schedule. I will post a new drabble each day at midnight (Eastern Time - US & Canada) since I don't really sleep. This will ensure that I update at a reasonable speed, and since drabbles aren't very long, I can remain ahead of the game.  
**

**As for the structure of my posting, do you readers think that the definition holds more meaning at the beginning of the drabble, or the end?  
**

**********Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**************Sweet Tooth  
**

**************Chapter 5: Proximity**

Shoichi Irie didn't understand the relationship between Byakuran and Aynai. It appeared strictly professional, yet there was an underlying... _something_ that Shoichi couldn't determine.

Whenever he entered a room with Byakuran and Aynai in it, there seemed to be a certain closeness to them that was unfathomable.

Rather, Aynai looked uncomfortable.

Byakuran looked coy. Well, more than usual.

Aynai would shoot Byakuran disgruntled looks, yet each was layered with respect.

Byakuran would smile innocently, gazing at Shoichi as if proud of himself. Of what, Shoichi wasn't sure.

Both seemed inherently detached, yet their proximity was undeniable.

* * *

**Proximity**_- n. _nearness in place, time, order, occurrence, or relation.


	6. Case

**A/N: This one was a little difficult. At least this definition is easier than a "case of something." I don't think I could easily write about a suitcase. Maybe full of marshmallows. Hmmmm.  
**

**************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 6: Case**

They littered the hallways ominously, always taunting. Aynai was never sure what happened upon pushing the deviously red buttons captioned by the words: _In case of emergency..._

"Um, Byakuran-_san_?" Amethyst eyes slide toward Aynai's figure, standing uncomfortably at the edge of his desk.

"Hmmm. Can I help you, Aynai-_chan_?"

"What happens when the, uh, 'emergency' button is pushed?"

Byakuran munched on a marshmallow thoughtfully in silence.

_5 seconds..._

_10 seconds..._

_15 seconds..._

Aynai was about to excuse herself when he finally answered with a large smile, "Well, Aynai -_chan_, if that button ever has to be pushed, that means I'm probably dead."

She was stunned.

He didn't really answer her question.

But the buttons no longer taunted her.

* * *

**Case** - _n._ an instance of the occurrence, existence, etc., of something.


	7. Beam

**A/N****: Byakuran seems like that type that would severely strain a smile. It's actually been very _difficult_ for me to wait at my scheduled time to post these, so I'll just post one every day. Not that many reviews, but I know that there are people interested in it, so I'll continue.  
**

**I'm also having WAY too much fun writing about him. What a muse he turned out to be.  
**

**I also posted a link on my profile that leads to my Deviant Art account (newly created). I have my design for Aynai there, made using Aion Online's Character Creation (because I'm addicted to it, and it gives me next to absolute freedom of choice). The description of her clarifies some design issues, but that's her outward appearance.  
**

**If you don't want to ruin any mental images of Aynai in your mind, you don't have to look at it. As the author, that's just how I see her.  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 7: Beam **

Aynai felt the slightest twinge of fear as she looked upon the beaming face of her boss. This moment had to have been the longest she had ever been in his presence and she was regretfully reminded of why this was.

He was terrifying.

On the outside, his smile was luminous and dreadfully cheerful as he munched on his favorite sugary treat.

On the inside, she was relatively positive that he was angry. Perhaps not at her, but angry, nonetheless.

It was hinted by the subtle way he moved: how his eyes lingered at a point in the air just a _bit_ longer than normal; how he chewed his marshmallows just a little bit harsher.

How he smiled just a little bit wider.

* * *

**Beam** - _n._ a ray or column of light ; a broad smile.


	8. Hat

**A/N: Okay, I had to do it. This is one of my favorites, I think. A little romantic fluff after the other two serious drabbles.  
**

**************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

******************Sweet Tooth  
**

******************Chapter 8: Hat**

She was always wearing a hat of some kind. It was one of the more obvious quirks that Byakuran picked up from Aynai. Headdresses or headbands were a common accessory for her. She decided to forgo makeup and expensive hairstyles, instead choosing unique adornments for her head.

Each hat was different. He vaguely wondered when and where she got them.

Byakuran knew that there were a few members that took liberties with their attire, and he allowed each one, for the most part.

Aynai wore the White Spell uniform properly - nothing out of place in sight.

Save for the accessory on her head.

"Byakuran_-san_, I have some paperwork that needs your signature," Aynai called as she stepped into his office. He paused in biting down on the marshmallow in his mouth.

Aynai wore a vintage veil headpiece. A large white flower with white feathers served as its center on the right side of her head, a white fishnet veil pulled over her head and covering her face. The white of the headpiece brought out the burgundy of her eyes.

It was vaguely reminiscent of a wedding headdress.

Byakuran decided it was his favorite.

* * *

**Hat** - _n._ a shaped covering for the head, usually with a crown and brim, especially for wear outdoors.


	9. Vain

**A/N: Thanks again, Kiwitarts. Your reviews make me so happy! You know, I've played around with the thought of making an actual linear story with Byakuran and Aynai. My only problem is that I wouldn't want the story to contradict any of the drabbles I write, which is fine because that would only mean I'd have to create a severe outline. Honestly, from what I can tell, if I were to create any sort of story, it would probably take place before they met to her working for him, or completely after the whole future incident and moving forward with the manga storyline. Unfortunately, I'm not a fan of following story lines of the original element with an original character, so I'd have to really play my cards right.  
**

**This will be a 100 Drabble Set, so we have quite a few chapters to go. I actually kind of have the ending drabble already done. . While there's no linear storyline here, there's definitely a sort of linear path to follow. As each of the chapters go on, the personality traits of Byakuran and Aynai become less subtle. This is intentional as the readers are getting to know both of them as well. I've purposely put a sort of "trigger" as to when these chapters will start. I don't want to give too much away, but I think I've made it obvious. ;)  
**

**And I've pretty much decided to forgo my "schedule." I'm too anxious to follow it. Ah, oh well.  
**

**************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

******************Sweet Tooth  
**

******************Chapter 9: Vain  
**

Byakuran was vain. Aynai figured that out within the first five minutes of meeting him. Her belief in his vanity only increased as she continued to work under him.

Everything about him was clean, pristine. His hair was immaculate, his uniform was absolutely flawless, and about everything in his room apart from his eyes and the tattoo on his upper cheek was _white_.

So, incredibly _white_.

He always looked so poised. Always confident. Always handsome.

_But then again_, Aynai thought as she glanced around Shoichi's room that was in complete disarray, _maybe anyone would appear more vain than Shoichi-kun._

* * *

_**Vain** -__n._excessively proud of or concerned about one's own appearance, qualities, achievements, etc. ; conceited.


	10. Separate

**A/N****: Well, here's another. :D  
**

**Another reason why I have such an issue with using original characters in an original element is that, personally, I think that original characters have no business being there. I mean, I could write a story going through the entire storyline of Reborn! with Aynai, but it would make her seem inadequate.  
**

**As for those future chapters, let me just tell you that you'll know when Shoichi knows. ;)  
**

**I wish a few more people would review, but I'm content, either way.  
**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**************************Sweet Tooth  
**

**************************Chapter 10: Separate  
**

She wasn't sure when the separation began to bother her. Being transferred to the Merone Base never bothered her until recently.

It only occurred to her upon feeling the subtle clenching in her chest whenever she saw Byakuran and Shoichi speaking through their webcams. Byakuran would always greet her as she stood behind Irie in his usual cheerful manner, and Aynai actually began to feel homesick.

Not that the main base was much of a home, but it was... _natural._

"Aynai?" Spanner's voice brought her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes?" It was unusual that Spanner noticed anything when he was in the middle of working, so his attentiveness surprised her.

"Uh, you're not bothering me or anything, but why are you here?" He chewed relentlessly on his lollipop.

An image of pure white marshmallows entered Aynai's mind.

"It's just comforting to see someone so fixated on what interests them, that's all."

* * *

**Separate** -_v._ to keep apart or divide, as by an intervening barrier or space.


	11. Lighting

**A/N: Florescent lights destroy my eyesight. Seriously. I'm anxious to get to my later drabbles, since I'm progressed so much with Aynai's character. .  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**********************Sweet Tooth  
**

**********************Chapter 11: Lighting  
**

_It was the way the lights hit him_, Aynai thought one day. After getting an assignment from Irie that involved a relentless amount of paperwork, Aynai decided to take a walk around the base to calm her nerves.

The florescent lights bared down upon her in the most agonizing way. They were out to torment her, assaulting her with headaches that did nothing to alleviate the tension in her body.

They were unbearable and revolting.

The reflection off of the sheer white of the hallways only added to the blinding torture.

It was almost worse in his office.

And yet, at certain times when the light shone _just_ right, Aynai could swear that Byakuran was bathed in a godly glow.

* * *

** Lighting** - v_._ the act of igniting or illuminating.


	12. Lock

**A/N:**** I don't know, Byakuran seems like the sneaky type.  
**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 12: Lock  
**

"Byakuran-_san?_" Aynai called, stepping into the all-white room. Byakuran had called her down to his office, probably for another "sugar run," as she now saw fit to call them.

At random points during the day - even the night - Byakuran would call Aynai down to his room and then proceed to send her on a hunt for sugary treats to sate his appetite.

She was beginning to get tired of it, so she was ahead of the game this time.

Even as she entered his room now, bag of marshmallows in one hand and cup of hot chocolate in another, she was cursing the young boss.

Brown eyes scanned the room. Byakuran was nowhere to be seen.

"He calls me to fetch him his diabetes and he's not even here to accept it?" Aynai grumbled. Silence reigned for a moment before she heard the sound of running water.

It abruptly stopped.

The door to the bathroom opened.

A flush that Aynai wasn't aware of crept up her face as Byakuran stepped out, clad in a small white towel.

"Ah, ah. I didn't think you'd be back so fast, Aynai-_chan_. I left the door unlocked." The smile on his face gave away his ploy.

He planned this.

Unable to manage a word, Aynai placed the marshmallow bag and hot chocolate on a table to her right and fled the room in a mess of warm incoherency.

Byakuran's amethyst eyes locked onto the treats on the table.

He smiled wider, "She always knows when I'm craving something sweet."

* * *

**Lock**_ -n. _a device for securing a door, gate, lid, drawer, or the like in position when closed, consisting of a bolt or system of bolts propelled and withdrawn by a mechanism operated by a key, dial, etc.


	13. Cylinder

**A/N:**** This has to be my favorite one of all the ones I've written thus far. I've already finished 50 of the 100 drabbles I plan on posting, and I think that this one describes Byakuran's personality perfectly. He certainly doesn't seem the type who would take responsibility for anyone's mistake - even those he may care for.  
**

**And double meanings - those are good, too.  
**

**And once again, thanks for all the reviews. I can barely keep a smile off of my face whenever I notice I have a new one. :D  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**********************Sweet Tooth  
**

**********************Chapter 13: Cylinder  
**

She had never touched a gun before. Byakuran realized this immediately.

How?

In the way she ran her hands down the cool metal.

In the dainty, gentle way she held the firearm in her palms.

Even how she held the gun up to the light to inspect the serial number.

But even more than that, it was in the way she looked at it. The tiniest hint of fear, with a teaspoon of healthy, mortal respect.

Byakuran had seen her eyes gaze at him with such a look.

He watched as she spun the cylinder to the .38 revolver slowly, and he allowed her to continue doing so.

Better that she understood what she was dealing with early on, so that any regret was the fault of her own.

* * *

**Cylinder** - _n._ the rotating part of a revolver, containing the chambers for the cartridges.


	14. Length

**A/N:**** I can't help myself. I say, "No, you need to wait. Give people a chance to get used to the new chapter," but I am physically unable to contain myself. This prompt was a little bit difficult for me, and I sort of cheated a little with the definition. I just click the "new word" button on the prompt generator that I use and, regardless of what comes out, I work around it. I then go to any sort of dictionary site and pick the first definition that's there. The first one for "length" was something related to geometry.  
**

**I took one look at it and went, "NOPE." .  
**

**As for the little stat in this drabble, it's more a general estimate.  
**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

******Chapter 14: Length**

Aynai would be the first person to admit that she wasn't the best assistant in terms of what Shoichi needed. While she was pretty good with electronics, she wasn't nearly as talented as him or Spanner.

She wasn't very good at paperwork, either. That had more to do with her attention span and boredom, rather than any actual talent. Her handwriting was legible - that was about the extent of it.

If she claimed that she had any talent, it would be knowing small, almost irrelevant facts and tidbits. Small things that she picked up from overhearing conversations or reading in random books. Most proved no purpose, but these small facts proved a lot more useful than she had first anticipated.

"Japan and Italy are 6,129.205 miles apart, as far as their capitals go," Aynai supplied. Shoichi glanced up from his notebook to stare at her with something akin to surprise, having been contemplating the same length of travel for a few minutes.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

Aynai smiled, "It's just something I came across. The numbers make the distance more real to me."

"How?"

"That's easy," she chirped. "When something is given a number, it means there's an ending. The length in between begins to matter less."

* * *

**Length** - _n._ the longest extent of anything as measured from end to end.


	15. Lad

**A/N:**** Thank you, xxYuunaxx for you reviews. Each and every one mean so much to me. You, too kiwitarts, but you already knew that. :D  
**

**Anywho, THIS. THIS drabble was ridiculously fun to write. And it made me giddy. Hopelessly so. Byakuran is so intense; it's such an easy moment to imagine.  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth****  
**

**Chapter 15: Lad  
**

On some occasions, Byakuran reminded Aynai of a child.

A grown man wouldn't eat that many sweets.

A grown man wouldn't consider everything and everyone around him a game.

A grown man wouldn't address everyone in a sing-song tone, that may or may not, mean certain death.

Aynai was stuck between wanting to take care of him, and retaining her distance. His actions, so clearly reminiscent of a boy, made her want to correct his mistakes (in theory only, because the boss of the Millefiore did _not_ make mistakes), and coddle him.

It was a very dangerous and strange desire. He clearly didn't need it.

He may act like a child, but his eyes - _those eyes_ - were the eyes of a man.

A boy would never gaze at her like that.

* * *

**Lad** - _n._ a boy or youth.


	16. Hardship

**A/N: It's been a few days. I apologize. I've been running around a lot these past few days. Viewing the more... indifferent side of Byakuran this time around.  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 16: Hardship**

"Tell me, Aynai-_chan_, are you happy here?"

Aynai blinked slowly as Byakuran continued eating the sundae sitting on his desk. He wasn't looking towards her, but she could tell he was gazing through his peripheral vision at her.

"What brought this on?" she questioned softly. It was unlike Byakuran to ask such a personal question. The fact that her happiness might mean something to him caused a strange feeling inside her.

"Just curious." His eyes rested on her now. They were guarded, despite the everlasting smile on his face.

"I would never dream of being anywhere else," she answered immediately. Byakuran didn't seem surprised.

"Ah, ah. None of that," he sang. "I want Aynai's thoughts - not a member of the Millefiore White Spell." The fact that he had rejected the usual "_chan_" worried her.

"I speak as a member of the Millefiore White Spell and as myself: I would never dream of being anywhere else. I'm happy here," she repeated.

"Mmm, that's too bad."

Aynai was shocked, "Wha - what?"

Byakuran had turned to fully face her. His eyes were serious, and his smile had lessened slightly. Did he really believe that her happiness was a bad thing?

"Now, now. Don't give me that face," he chided. "I'm sending you to the Merone Base in Japan to assist Sho-_chan_."

"Oh," she stuttered. "So me being happy here will make it harder to leave, you mean?" He went back to eating his sundae, no longer pinning her with his stare.

Aynai had never left the Millefiore main base since she started working for Byakuran. It wasn't always an easy job, but dealing with the mafia rarely was.

It would just be another hardship she'd have to endure... _for him._

* * *

** Hardship** - n. a condition that is difficult to endure; suffering; deprivation; oppression.


	17. Tome

**A/N:**** Thanks again, kiwitarts! I always enjoy reading your reviews. Anywho, I'm gonna start throwing in even more back story... because I've waited long enough. :D**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet**** Tooth**

**Chapter 17: Tome**

She was a bit of bookworm, Byakuran found out one day.

On the rare occasion that he strolled through the Millefiore base, he happened to see her sitting at a table in the cafeteria, face shoved into a book.

A very large, very heavy-looking book.

Though she could probably never top the bookworm that was Shoichi Irie, the fact remained that she was probably knowledgable. Byakuran had never doubted her intelligence. He could tell she had a good head on her shoulders, though maybe getting involved with the mafia proved the opposite.

He had never truly seen her interactions on down-time, but the book suited her well enough. As soft-spoken as she normally was, the life of a librarian seemed to fit her nicely.

She probably looked very attractive in reading glasses, too.

Byakuran hummed.

* * *

**Tome** - _n._ a book, especially a very heavy, large, or learned book ; a volume forming a part of a larger work.


	18. Clipping

**A/N:**** Oh, kiwitarts, your reviews never fail to make me smile. So much energy! Haha, this particular chapter is a start of a... darker side of Byakuran and Aynai's relationship that I was playing with. Though, once again, they're in no coherent order, I still feel that they're necessary to fleshing out _who_ Aynai becomes. **

**Byakuran never changes. He is who he is, and he is too proud to change, in any case. Aynai is more... delicate.  
**

**Oh, and those chapters that I said would begin soon? They're coming VERY quickly. Like I said, you'll know when Shoichi knows.  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

******Chapter 18: Clipping  
**

**Five More Victims Found Dead**

_Last night, five bodies were discovered..._

_possible connections to organized crime..._

_more victims suspected..._

**SNIP. SNIP. SNIP.**

Aynai proceed to cut the small article out of the daily newspaper, taking precaution to not slice her finger open like last time.

She tacked the article to the wall of her room to join the many others. Any and all possible deaths linked to organized crime and the mafia.

_Is this Byakuran-san's doing?_

Aynai knew what being part of the mafia was all about. Or, at least, she thought she had known.

These constant reminders kept things in perspective.

* * *

**Clipping** - _n._ a piece clipped off or out, especially an article, advertisement, etc., clipped from a newspaper or magazine.


	19. Middle

**A/N:**** Oh boy, NOW things are starting to take their toll. ;)**

**And I apologize for the large delay in chapters. I've gotten distracted by BBC's _Sherlock_ series. Having read the books, I've always been a fan. I must say I enjoy the movies more simply because it's taking place in the correct time (or that might just be because of Robert Downey Jr.), but I can relate to the show more due to it being set in this era. **

**Regardless, I love both. And I gush. A lot. (Though, if I were to be completely honest, I think I would hate modern Sherlock because he's such an arrogant ass. Downey Jr. Sherlock is more eccentric, as opposed to purposely arrogant.) Makes for good laughs, though!  
**

**************************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

******************************Sweet Tooth**

******************************Chapter 19: Middle**

Shoichi felt like he was getting in the middle of something. It wasn't Byakuran's slightly chilling stare, or Aynai's tolerant expression that clued him in.

Because both were shot his way, make no mistake.

It was how they were posed: Aynai stood at the edge of Byakuran's desk, arms crossed in a way he'd never seen before. She always stood with her hands clasped behind her - a strictly formal pose.

_When did Aynai start being so informal?_

Byakuran leaned on his desk with his face in his palm, as usual. But as his left hand cradled his face, his right hand rested on the desk, mere inches from Aynai's body. His arm stretched the small expanse to the edge.

_When did Byakuran become so... possessive? _Shoichi paused. _Is __**that**__ what it is?_

He couldn't tell. A small feeling a dread settled into his stomach, but the look in Byakuran's eyes stopped him from intervening.

* * *

**Middle** - _n._ equally distant from the extremes or outer limits; central ; intermediate or intervening.


	20. Voice

**A/N:**** And here's another. :)  
**

******************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 20: Voice  
**

A gentle hum drifted down the hallway of the Millefiore main base delicately. Aynai was in good spirits. She hadn't stumbled or tripped once that day, all of the paperwork she was assigned was finished on time, and all she had to do was drop these few packages off to Shoichi and Byakuran and she was free to go.

It had been a while since a day went this well.

Still humming an incoherent tune, she waltzed into Byakuran's room. In her joy, she even forgot to knock.

"Hmm? You sing, Aynai-_chan?_" Aynai's humming abruptly stopped. She turned her head slowly to where Byakuran was sitting. To her shock, Shoichi was also present.

_They must have been in a meeting,_ she thought nervously.

Out loud, she said, "Uh, yes. I sing a little." Byakuran opened his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"Why don't you sing for us then?" Was this punishment for walking in without knocking? Aynai concluded by the danger in his eyes that it was. Even still, her embarrassment outweighed her common sense.

"Oh, uh. You mean in front of other people?" she clarified, glancing between him and Shoichi. "Then, no. I don't sing." Casting Byakuran a quick bow to retain formality, she hurried toward the door and ran out.

Byakuran had never heard Aynai speak that much. She was too polite, too formal.

She had never denied him anything, either. She was too respectful, too willing to please.

His eyes slid closed and the smile got wider as he listened to Shoichi continue to ramble. It had been a rather good day for him as well.

_Silly girl._

* * *

_**Voice** - __n._ the sound or sounds uttered through the mouth of living creatures, especially of human beings in speaking, shouting, singing, etc.


	21. Foreigner

**A/N:  Here we go.**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 21: Foreigner  
**

Aynai was born in America, though she was obviously of Italian descent. For a while, she believed that living in America would have been her calling - her duty - as an American citizen.

She always embraced her heritage, though. She strove to get her dual citizenship, planning on visiting occasionally, or to possibly own a house there in the future.

She loved to travel, but America was truly her home. Her birthplace.

She went to Italy for a study abroad program.

Then she met him.

* * *

**Foreigner** - _n._ a person not native to or naturalized in the country or jurisdiction under consideration; alien.


	22. Stranger

**A/N: Been a while, hasn't it? It actually does feel like forever, but I've been distracted. As for _Sherlock_, I would definitely recommend it. I was always hesitant to try it out, but 20 minutes into the first episode and I was in love. Benedict Cumberbatch plays the part perfectly. Due to _Sherlock_, I've also decided to try out _Doctor Who_. Everyone I know seems to adore it, and I figured I'd give it a shot.  
**

**...  
**

**I like it. It's pretty good, considering the cheesiness of the first season on Netflix. I don't know; I seem to teeter between great love and psychotic hatred for it. Like... extremely uncalled-for loathing. It's weird. Occasionally painful to watch, but I do it anyway. **

**Actually, I think it has more to do with my STRONG resistence to change (and that show swaps out characters like nothing I've ever seen). My body isn't ready for it.  
**

**I realize that's the point, since The Doctor is always in motion (if not physically, than mentally), but it wounds me.  
**

**************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 22: Stranger  
**

They were complete and total strangers who happened across each other one day in a small cafe.

He was eating marshmallows.

She was studying.

He noticed her.

She noticed nothing.

He got her attention.

She captured his interest.

He was amused by her antics.

She was stunned by his confidence.

He offered her a job.

_She took it._

* * *

**Stranger** - _n._ a person with whom one has had no personal acquaintance.


	23. Arcade

**A/N:**** This prompt destroyed me a bit, but I'm sort of happy with how it ended.**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth **

**Chapter 23: Arcade**

_"Byakuran-san?"_

_"Hm? Yes, Aynai-chan?"_

_"I'm going to head out for a bit. Need to unwind. Maybe stop in at the arcade."_

_"The arcade?" A laugh. "That's pretty old-fashioned."_

_"I'm pretty old-fashioned." A pause._

_"Bring me back something, then."_

"Miss?" Aynai snapped out of her thoughts as the man behind the counter gathered her attention again.

She had gone out to the local arcade, a guilty pleasure. She enjoyed the atmosphere: the children running around with their gold coins, laughing and enjoying life. It was a rare sight since she became a part of the Millefiore family.

The man behind the counter waited. She glanced down at the tickets in her hand, then browsed the possible prizes she could receive with her winnings.

Byakuran wanted something.

Her eyes caught a white object in the corner of the highest shelf.

Aynai couldn't help but laugh, "I'll take the white plush marshmallow pillow in the top corner."

She loved the arcade.

* * *

**Arcade** - _n. _an establishment, public area, etc., containing games of a mechanical and electronic type, as pinball and video games, that can be played by a customer for a fee.


	24. Poster

**A/N: Thank you, Tikitorch559, Mistress of Madness, and HG59 for your reviews! They really do inspire me, and when I continue to receive them, it gives me even more motivation to post new chapters. :D  
**

**And if anyone is wondering, there will be more intense moments of Aynai/Byakuran in the future. These few chapters are to establish their personalities more.  
**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth****************************  
**

******Chapter 24: Poster  
**

Shoichi Irie didn't have much experience dealing with women. Or females in general - age didn't really matter. Aynai was rather mellow, calm. In a way, she reminded him of himself.

He got along with her extremely well.

This made it even harder to understand other women. Like the ones gathered around the advertisement of a new pop celebrity coming to the area, screaming like banshees, and gossiping to their girlfriends as they texted even _more_ girlfriends.

"Waiting long?" Shoichi jumped slightly as Aynai walked up to him, wrapped in a coat and scarf to ward off the winter breeze.

"Ah, Aynai." He stood up, "I didn't think you'd be back so quickly." She gave him a strange look.

"I just went to the bathroom, Shoichi-_kun._" She paused, "Wow, they're really crazy for that guy, aren't they?" She was looking toward the poster hanging on the side of the building.

"Uh, aren't you?" Shoichi asked tentatively.

"I'm not really up-to-date on celebrities. Byakuran and you keep me busy."

Shoichi and her started walking back to the Millefiore base.

Aynai never gave the poster a second glance.

* * *

**Poster** - _n._ a placard or bill posted or intended for posting in a public place, as for advertising.


	25. Domestic

**A/N:**** Here's more Byakuran/Aynai. Haha!**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

******Chapter 25: Domestic  
**

Byakuran wasn't sure when it began to happen. It was rare that he actually lost track of certain things, but this particular one escaped his notice entirely.

Aynai had taken to cleaning his workspace.

And not a simple dusting, either. She'd stack papers, arrange books, buy decorations (such as flowers or small statues, and each would be perfectly white), and tidy-up anything and everything that she deemed unclean.

Maybe it was because Byakuran didn't focus too much on work that it took him so long. Something as interesting as Aynai cleaning and being utterly..._ domestic_ would be a difficult sight to miss. The movement of his marshmallows from his desk to the shelf by his desk was his only alert to her actions.

He munched on said marshmallows thoughtfully, watching as Aynai bustled back and forth, rearranging and fixing.

It felt completely normal.

* * *

**Domestic** - _n._ of or pertaining to the home, the household, household affairs, or the family.


	26. Evolution

**A/N:**** Sorry for the lateness; been a bit preoccupied. Enjoy. :)**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**************************Sweet Tooth  
**

**************************Chapter 26: Evolution  
**

_How did humans evolve into __**this**_, Aynai thought helplessly as she watched the Black and White Spell members stumble over each other in the Merone Base hallways.

Sure, the entire base seemed to be moving randomly, and Aynai had walked into more than enough bathrooms to supply her a lifetime, but that still didn't warrant _this _kind of behavior.

"I wonder what's going on," she mumbled. "I doubt I'd be able to find Shoichi-_kun_ in this mess." She watched another White Spell soldier fall over.

How ironic that _**she**_ was the clumsy one, and yet hadn't fallen once.

_Byakuran-san would probably find this really amusing,_ she concluded. Once the building had stopped moving, she continued on to wherever the hallway decided to lead her, since she was at its mercy. _Then again, this sort of behavior is shameful to Byakuran-san's name. _

A Black Spell member quickly regained his footing, unprepared for the abrupt stop to the earthquake. It seemed that the building had stopped moving for good.

_About time. _

Aynai promptly tripped.

* * *

**Evolution** - _n._ any process of formation or growth; development.


	27. Grave

**A/N:**** :)**

**************************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 27: Grave**

It was rare that Aynai's conscience took too much control over her actions. She already lived a very conscientious life, never regretting too many of her decisions. She did what made her happy or content.

So why did she feel like everything up until this point was a grave mistake?

"Something wrong, Aynai-_chan?_" Burgundy eyes locked onto Byakuran's face for a moment before tilting down to her lap.

"Just thinking." Her response was immediate. So was his.

"About?" She appeared to hesitate. He continued, "Come now. What could possibly be so bad that you can't share it with me?"

"Well, I -"

"Oh! It's about me, isn't it?" Aynai could tell that his shock and surprise was fake. He was teasing her. She knew that much.

"Maybe," she dodged, easing back into the couch that Byakuran had seated her at. He reached out and tapped her on the nose.

"Stop thinking so much, Aynai-_chan_. You're always so serious; you'll get wrinkles." Aynai lightly scoffed and peeked at his face through her bangs. The same close-eyed smile that she was so familiar with was present.

Nothing much else seemed important.

* * *

**Grave** - _adj._ serious or solemn; weighty, momentous, or important.


	28. Normal

**A/N****: I've been focusing heavily on getting chapters out for my other _Doctor Who_ story, An Eternity In An Hour, so updates for this will be sporadic, at the very least. Most of these are already finished, as I stated previously, but when I put them up will vary. Enjoy. XOXO **

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 28: Normal  
**

Byakuran took comfort in things that felt natural. Well, sometimes. He almost always preferred spontaneous occurrences - so long as they worked in his favor, of course.

But in the comfort of his own base, he preferred things to be normal. Because in the base, when things were normal, it meant that everything was working in his favor. As usual. Which is what he preferred.

Shoichi would stumble into his office around the same time each day, 3:00 P.M., going off about something or other that he noticed in security, or the current status of the Vongola, etc.

Random interlopers would strut into his office with updates on random things he didn't care about. He'd nod and agree, then promptly send them to Shoichi for him to straighten out. Then later on, Shoichi would stumble back into his office to lecture him a bit about responsibility as a boss.

If Byakuran felt like stirring things up a bit, he'd threaten him slightly. Only slightly. Sho-_chan _scared easily, and then it was no longer fun.

Byakuran would eventually send him on his way and go back to eating his favorite treats.

Then, at 4:00 (or anytime he called her, considering she was the one who supplied his snacks), Aynai would slide into his office. And he definitely believed that she slid because no normal human could possibly trip over their own two feet that much.

Sometimes she tripped, other times she didn't. He liked to guess which one it would be for that day. If she tripped, she'd apologize and bow respectfully. If she didn't...

She'd stand gracefully and confidently, prepared to give him her daily report or bestow upon him the treats he gently ordered. The reports were never any different. The treats were always the same. It was the same thing day after day.

But it was normal.

And Byakuran took comfort in things that felt natural.

* * *

**Normal** - _adj._ conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural.


	29. Patient

**A/N:**** Apologies for the delay. My next semester of college has started and I already feel overwhelmed, not to mention my attempt at fleshing out my _Doctor Who_ story has been draining a lot of energy.****  
**

**************************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 29: Patient**

She could never understand how Byakuran was so patient with her. Whenever she tripped or made a mistake, he always seemed to smile patiently at her to fix it. He'd never get angry.

She didn't know why.

He was certainly capable of it; she'd seen him get angry many times at other members, some of which had made the exact same mistake that she had made previously. He'd become livid, and order that member some form of punishment.

But never her.

She had thought to ask him, but as she stumbled and dropped the package in her hand causing the contents (which happened to be even more of the sweets he normally indulged in) to fall out, she ultimately decided not to.

He wore the same patient smile, and tapped the side of his nose with an index finger - a sign that Aynai began to translate as: _Now, now. Look what you've done. Relax, and fix it._

Aynai released a nervous laugh and Byakuran chuckled.

Nope, better not to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

* * *

**Patient** - _adj._ bearing provocation, annoyance, misfortune, delay, hardship, pain, etc., with fortitude and calm and without complaint, anger,or the like.


	30. Dominant

**A/N:**** Because it's sexy. ;)  
**

**********************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders. **

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 30: Dominant  
**

He dominated her every thought. Like his real status of Boss of the Millefiore entailed, he wove his way through her dreams and feelings like a spy infiltration. She tried to fight it.

But just like everything else, he dominated her internal struggle. She just decided to give up.

_When did I start caring about Byakuran-san so much?_ She wondered, shifting through papers. _Of course, as my boss, I care for him deeply. But this level of... __**care**__ is just... inappropriate._

She tried to look at everything she did for Byakuran objectively. In reality, all she really did was file and fetch Byakuran his sweets. She'd give him daily reports, but most of her time was spent in Shoichi's presence doing miscellaneous tasks.

"Aynai _-chan_, you're spacing out again." Her eyes traveled over Byakuran's face - his absolutely _flawless_ face.

_Which I seem to have become very... intimate with lately,_ she thought demurely. _It'd be easier if he wasn't so handsome._

"Ah, and there she goes again," Byakuran hummed. Aynai gave a shaky laugh and stood up.

"I'm all finished here, Byakuran-_san._ I'm going to head back, okay?" As she began to move, a hand reached out and grasped her wrist. She looked back, and amethyst eyes stared into burgundy stonily, smile having vanished.

"Stay," he commanded. The look in his eyes bared no argument and she immediately sat down. His beaming smile came back, eyes closed in contentment.

Clearly he dominated more than she thought.

* * *

**Dominant** - _n._ occupying or being in a commanding or elevated position.


	31. Oldie

**A/N: Been in sort of a slump lately that writing isn't getting me out of. For those who are wondering, the song is "Crazy He Calls Me" by Billie Holiday.**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 31: Oldie  
**

Aynai once claimed that she was "old-fashioned." Byakuran overlooked her admission at the time, thinking that it was just her whimsy that took her to that old arcade. His eyes slid towards the couch where the plush marshmallow pillow she had given him was sitting. He eyed it fondly, chuckling slightly.

He felt proud of picking up on certain traits of Aynai's much early on. However, just how "old-fashioned" she was slipped deftly under his radar.

Her vintage hats should have clued him in. Her fedoras, headpieces, and rose-headbands were enough of a give away - not to mention the fishnet veils.

Still, despite all the signs, it was always something Byakuran overlooked. It wasn't very important.

Until the day he walked in on her singing.

It was an old song - smooth jazz, maybe? Clearly American, and very sensual. The lyrics flowed out of her mouth slowly and with purpose.

"_Crazy, he calls me / Sure, I'm crazy / Crazy in love, you see..._"

With an inaudible chuckle, he quietly listened.

Perhaps he was a little old-fashioned, too.

* * *

**Oldie** - _n._ a popular song, joke, movie, etc., that was in vogue at a time in the past.


	32. Misstep

******************************A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a while, I know, but college and all that... .  
**

******************************Disclaimer:****_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn _************************************and its characters/trademarks are the property of Akira Amano, and their associates and license holders.**

* * *

**********************************Sweet Tooth  
**

**********************************Chapter 32: Misstep  
**

"Byakuran-_san_, I have some things that Shoichi-_kun_ wants you to look over," Aynai called as she stepped into the room. Byakuran was lounging behind his desk, looking awfully bored. Though, Aynai couldn't really be sure. He didn't appear any different, so she just decided to hazard a guess.

She came forward slowly and placed the pile of papers delicately in front of him. He gave the stack a look and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Mmm, I don't know how you deal with all the work Sho-_chan_ puts on you," he chirped, eying her slowly.

Aynai laughed, "I'm sure it's nothing in comparison to what's on your shoulders, Byakuran-_san._" He frowned thoughtfully.

"You know, Aynai-_chan_, you're not Japanese. Why do you use Japanese suffixes?"

"It would be impolite not to," she responded immediately, having said something similar to Shoichi earlier that day. She was startled by Byakuran's face dominating her vision. He had leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

"Always so formal," he muttered, eyes scanning her face.

"Byakuran?" she whispered. His answering smile made her realize her misstep.

He leaned back in his chair away from her face, looking quite like the cat who caught the canary.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

**Misstep** - _n._ an error or slip in conduct.


	33. Havoc

******Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 33: Havoc  
**

Shoichi Irie had spent almost two years working with Aynai, and he was still surprised by the continuous destruction she left in her wake. It wasn't always physical destruction, because even though she was rather clumsy, she didn't cause _that_ much damage. He was thinking more along the lines of emotional havoc.

Usually for him. In fact, both her and Byakuran enjoyed tormenting him. He knew that Byakuran did it on purpose, but with Aynai he could never be sure.

Apart, he could handle each accordingly. He knew Byakuran for many years, so he knew how to handle him. And Aynai was not a difficult person to really understand to begin with. That was all well and good.

It was when they were together that he became devastated.

Byakuran would goad him more, and though Aynai would never advocate his actions, it seemed that her presence only caused Byakuran to do it more. Eventually Byakuran would coerce Shoichi out of his office, and Shoichi would stumble back to his room, completely at a loss.

He knew Byakuran didn't like other men around Aynai.

He just never knew how much.

* * *

**Havoc** -_n._ great destruction or devastation; ruinous damage.


	34. Woman

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I realize my updating has been a little haphazard, lately. I apologize for that, but I have so many ideas for other stories going around in my head that I've starting typing so many. I was contemplating doing a HibairxOC drabble set after Byakuran, maybe going through ABCs or some such? Or a set of 20 to 50 drabbles with only one letter. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 34: Woman  
**

_Aynai-chan is very feminine_, Byakuran hummed contently one afternoon after she left his office. She had just finished cleaning up, and Byakuran was given quite a satisfying show in watching her become comfortable in his presence.

Her uneasiness made him chuckle softly every time he saw her.

Her nervous twitch was from his elevated position, not from his masculine presence. No, the mere fact that he was man didn't bother her. He acted increasingly more intense to see if he could get a rise out of her.

She would sometimes flush delicately. From arousal. Not innocence.

She was an experienced woman.

But not very.

_No,_ Byakuran mused, _t__here weren't many men before me._

He grinned and popped another marshmallow in his mouth.

* * *

**Woman** - _n_. the female human being; the nature, characteristics, or feelings often attributed to women; womanliness.


	35. Swivel

**A/N:**** I can't begin to tell you how often I do this... 'Swiveling,' not seduction. .**

**Reviews are love.  
**

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 35: Swivel  
**

She had a habit of swiveling in her chair. She appeared physically unable to resist the temptation to turn in circles whenever she sat in his revolving chair. Aynai would even zone out, reading the papers in her hand as she spun.

It amused Byakuran to _no_ end.

Especially when she stood and realized that all of the turning caused her to become dizzy. It's almost as if she forgot what happened the last time she swiveled. And Byakuran was ready this time.

She stood up, swayed a bit, and stumbled. He caught her with his right arm around her waist, hand resting on her stomach and his left hand on her forehead, tilting it back into the crook of his shoulder.

"Careful, Aynai-_chan,_" he sang.

Regaining her senses, she strained her neck to look up at Byakuran's face, and smiled.

He raised his eyebrows in response, his gaze becoming hooded and sensual...

And his smile could not be more satisfied.

* * *

**Swivel** -_v._ to turn or pivot on.


	36. Lumbago

******Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 36: Lumbago  
**

"Aynai? Are you okay?" Shoichi asked, concerned. Aynai had not shown up at his room at the normal time to assist him in working. He had waited, thinking she had simply slept in. After an hour of no word, he became worried and hurried to her room to check on her.

She laid on her stomach, one arm draped over the side of the bed while the other hand splayed across her lower back. Pain was evident on her face, and he hurried over to see what was wrong.

"Oh, Shoichi-_kun_. Morning," she joked breathlessly, squinting through her pain. Shoichi easily pinpointed the source of the pain and moved her hand to look at her back. She shooed him away. "Don't worry. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"It looks like the pain is serious," he stated. Aynai gave him a droll look that clearly said, _you think?_

"Some of those packages were really heavy yesterday, and I guess the way I slept made the strain even worse." She glanced up to Shoichi imploringly, "Can you tell Byakuran-_san _that I won't be able to work today?"

"O-Of course," he stuttered, bowing out of the room. He broke out in a cold sweat as he imagined Byakuran's stony stare at the news that Aynai would not be showing up that day.

_Why me?_

* * *

_**Lumbago** -__n._ pain in the lower back; backache.


	37. Tutor

**A/N: Hey everyone! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. New semester just started, so I'm just getting back into the swing of things. And I will be starting some more... intense romance between Byakuran and Aynai soon. I think I've set the stage well enough to go a bit deeper into the relationship. :)  
**

**Reviews are love.  
**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 37: T****utor**

She hadn't forgotten her studies. Even though she now worked for a mafioso, she continued to study and take online college courses.

Aynai heard that once you get involved with a mafia, there's no going back. That's all well and good, but she still wanted to feel like she accomplished more than crime in her life. She set out to Italy with a goal in mind, and just because she met Byakuran doesn't mean that goal was just thrown to the wind.

He knew this, too. He watched Aynai in her downtime as she studied and did her assignments. He was impressed by her fortitude, if not her persistence.

"Need some help, Aynai-_chan?" _Byakuran questioned after hearing her curse to herself for the eighth time. She sent a disgruntled look his way, knowing that he was teasing her.

Naturally being a mafioso would require some form of inherent knowledge, but she doubted he could help her in this sense. She'd have much better luck with Shoichi.

_Shoichi._

"That's it!" She jumped up and gathered her stuff, trying to get to the door as quickly as possible.

Byakuran called out, "And where are we off to?"

"I'm going to see if Shoichi-_kun_ can help me with something," she responded without missing a beat. She was sure Byakuran would understand.

"Aynai-_chan._" The tone of his voice sent a slight chill down her spine, causing her to look back at him cautiously. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, but his posture seemed tense. He patted the space next to him, clearly demanding that she sit down. Slowly - hesitantly - she walked over and took a seat.

"Yes, Byakuran-_san?_" She asked quietly.

"Show me what you're stuck on," he demanded. "I'm more than enough to teach you."

And teach her he did.

* * *

**Tutor** - _n._ a person who instructs another in some branch or branches of learning.


	38. Nostalgia

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! College has been hectic, and I'm only about a month in. Oh well. Thanks for the lovely reviews. They really do encourage me to post quicker, despite all the work I've been doing. **

**Thank you for the support!  
**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth  
**

**Chapter 38: Nostalgia  
**

Shoichi didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Aynai in such a state before - eyes downcast, head leaning against the window, wistful expression upon her face. He could even swear that a glassy film coated her eyes in a way that worried him greatly.

Aynai was not the most outgoing person. She would never be considered the "life of the party," but she held a steel presence that left her unable to be ignored. She had a gentle, almost maternal quality to her that Shoichi cherished.

Despite her clumsiness, she made people feel... _safe._ As such, when her moods were negative, people felt that, too.

Shoichi wasn't immune to this.

He just wasn't sure how to proceed.

But there was one thing he was sure of...

Aynai did not wear nostalgia well.

* * *

** Nostalgia** - _n._ a wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends; a sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time.


	39. Pulse

A/N:** Ladies, Byakuran is not immune. Huzzah!**

**And I need more reviews people. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update because I know you're all anxious!**

* * *

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 39: Pulse**

Byakuran had formed a new habit: whenever he called Aynai over, he would place his right hand on the left side of her neck as he spoke to her. His palm was placed directly over the pulse in her neck, and as he would speak to her, he kept conscious attention to her heart rate.

Aynai could only think of one reason (though, considering it was Byakuran, there were probably many more): he was looking for a reaction.

And if she wasn't giving it outwardly, he would check inwardly. He enjoyed being subtle that way.

"Byakuran," Aynai whispered, mirroring his action by placing her hand on his neck. The lack of formal suffix captured his attention. Ever since their little "talk," she had been using it less. Only occasionally; only when she wanted his attention.

His face was calm.

His pulse was not.

* * *

**Pulse** - _n._ a single pulsation, or beat or throb, of the arteries or heart; the rhythmic recurrence of strokes, vibrations, or undulations.


End file.
